Kanka MaboroshiFighting Dream
by Narutogirl2112
Summary: A Bleach Adaptation using ideas, character personalities and themes from Bleach:  Kengo Kikotsu is a lot Ichigo Kurosaki in so many ways but when his parents build a gateway to enter a parallel universe he ends up in who knows where.


I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLACES, OR EVENTS CREATED BY TITE KUBO... I ONLY CLAIM TO MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION ENJOY! COMMENT! RATE! REVIEW!

CHAPTER 1

-  
>My name is Kengo Kikotsu, meaning "strong soul." I was 15 years old when my family and I discovered a parallel universe called Kenkon. When our mother was doing top secret research for the Japanese Government. My mom's a scientist and my dad's... well... a Sci-fi story writer. They get along well together, sometimes too well. Dad has always acted like a preschooler ever since I can remember. Mom's always so caught up in her work, she almost never has time for us. We have a pretty big family and it sometimes gets too crowded. I have a younger brother named Hanatsu and two younger sisters named Tantan and Hatsuratsu. Hanatsu, meaning "free spirit," is one of those "quiet-type" 12 year old brothers that get irritated for the weirdest reasons. He reminds me of a miniature version of myself... give or take a few qualities. Hatsuratsu, meaning "lively soul," my 14 year old sister, has a moody personality and a really bad temper.<br>What I say is, "don't talk when Hatsuratsu's in a mood..." which seems like always. Tantan, meaning "peaceful spirit" who's a year younger than Hatsuratsu is always so cheerful but, when you refuse her cooking lets just say its not a pretty sight. She works so hard to keep everything in order since our mom's so busy in her lab and dad on his sci-fi comics.  
>It really seems like my family and I could never have a bad day when were together... until... that day we entered Kenkon, everything went wrong that day.<p>

-  
>That day started out like any other day...<br>"Kengo! Hatsuratsu! Hanatsu! Time for school!" Dad yelled up the stairs. Tantan was already up because she cooks breakfast every morning for the whole family since mom never has the chance. I've gotten so used to her cooking that the smell of the buttermilk pancakes wakes me up, unlike Hatsuratsu. She just moans and groans every day like most teenagers do. Sometimes I forget I am one.  
>I met up with my best friend, Tsuki Kimitachi, meaning "attached to you," a girl I go to high school with. Her mother and father both work as F.B.I. agents for the same place my mom does and she's always itching for dirt. In this case searching what my mom was working on. I guess it's because she once told me she wanted to be a reporter as an adult. She's the type of girl that hates to be ignored. If you ignore her she starts yelling at you. Since I'm big on daydreaming, I'm the one that has to deal with Tsuki the most.<br>"Hey Kengo I heard your mom's on a scientific breakthrough," she said. "She was doing something on space and time right?" she continued. "Hey Kengo are you listening? Earth to Kengo!" She was yelling at me by that time. "Oh sorry," I said nonchalantly then fell back into a daydream putting both hands behind my head. "What's with you? Here I am trying to have a decent conversation and all you say is, 'Oh sorry,' like this isn't even exciting.  
>'Mister, I can't stand life!'"<br>"Mmmmhm." I grunted.  
>"Don't 'Mmmmhm' me Kengo! Can't you just listen for a change?...<br>"Here she goes again," I mumble, unfortunately too loud, 'cause she heard me...  
>"Oh, now you talk!" she yells in my face<br>I tune Tsuki out once again thinking while she goes on screaming at me. Why doesn't she shut up?  
>"So you talk whenever you feel like it, huh? You know you should just..."<br>"Can't I have any peace just walking to school? This is the only time I get away from those brats at home!" I yell, making Tsuki give me that freaking puppy dog face.  
>"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to say something like, 'oh you remembered' or 'Yah that's cool'."<br>She moves in closer where we're almost touching, her breasts barely touching me, but hanging out a little.  
>"What the hell!" I stumble blindly away from her. "What the hell did you just try to do to me damn it?"<br>"Ummm I..."  
>"Don't do that again!" I yell, freaked out.<br>"You scared of me?" I look directly under her neck then immediately turn away. "Lets hurry or we'll be late for school," I say quickly.

School started not too long ago, but it went by so quickly that it was already 8th period.  
>"Shintaku Sensei, Kengo was irritating me!," Tsuki whined towards our teacher Mrs. Shintaku like she was a kindergartener.<br>"He was?," Mrs. Shintaku looked towards me.  
>"What did he do Tsuki?" "He wouldn't talk to me! Mmmmnnnnn," Tsuki stuck her tongue at me behind the teacher's back like she was in preschool.<br>"Whatever," I mutter. Unfortunately Mrs. Shintaku was behind me.  
>"What?... Do you want to say that again Mr. Kikotsu?"<br>"All I said was 'whatever.' What's the big deal?"  
>"Oh, so now you want to get smart with me? You wouldn't even talk to this fine young lady properly, I'll see you after school."<br>"WHAT FOR? I didn't even say it to anybody in particular. How do you know I wasn't thinking about something and happen to say 'whatever' at the wrong time!" Then the principal happens to hear this commotion and I get suspended for the whole week.  
>I start to think about mom, "Great! Now what am I supposed to tell mom - that I got into an argument with a teacher?... Damn, I forgot to see Shintaku Sensei after class. They're both gonna be pissed."<br>By the time I stopped complaining to myself Tsuki walked past me giggling like my life was for her amusement. "You think that was funny?... Tsuki!... Now you're ignoring me?" I start chasing after her, "Tsuki get back here!... Tsuki!" I stop, realizing it's no use trying to confront her. She kept me running around in circles so, I gave up and headed home.  
>-<p>

SIGN: [The Kikotsu Home WARNING CHEMICAL HAZARD ZONE]  
>Underneath the bold warning there was perminat marker written on the sign that dad put there years ago, "No Worries Children Live Here!" That only made people not to walk by our house anymore...<p>

"Mom, dad, I'm home!... Hello?... Huh, I guess no one's here."  
>"We're in the basement!," I heard mom yell up the steps.<br>"OK MOM!," I yelled back to her. I casually walked twards to my room with my hands in my jean's pockets. Tantan was preparing for dinner when I walked through the kitchen. She was making ramen with curry sauce tonight. She looked like she was working hard, I've never seen her like this before...  
>"Hey Kengo is everything alright?" Tantan said, noticing something might be wrong.<br>"Yeah, just a bad day that's all," I say to her.  
>"Well, umm... If you want to talk about it let me know," she tells me.<br>"Thanks, Tantan, I really do appreciate that."  
>"Ok Kengo!" She looked so much happier. I sigh thinking how much of a relief to see Tantan feel better. She really has been working hard all week for mom's absences. Finally dinner came and ended. Dad tried to get everyone to talk but we weren't in a talking mood. Everyone was exhausted from the school day. He tried everything know to man, he even tried begging us to say just one word. Then he challenged me to a fight and called me a scaredy-cat because I refused. That made me destroy the silence, due to dad's idiocy. While we were fighting mom was still in the basement working on some project. Finally, dad starting crying, like a small child trying to reach a cookie jar, but was too short to reach it and whined about how I had beaten him in that fight he called "male bonding." Dad's dinner was getting cold, so, he headed to the dinner table and sat down.<br>"Kids, your dad and I have a surprise in the basement." mom said so cheerfully, as she walked up the basement stairs full of dirt. Dad sat straight up in his chair looking all excited.  
>"Aw great," I mumble.<br>Hatsuratsu turns to me and softly says so mom and dad can't not hear us, "Probably it's that 'science fair project' mom was working on for the past week for the space and time field for the Japanese Government."  
>"We'll find out won't we Hatsuratsu?" I say back. As soon as we enter the basement my jaw drops, feeling speechless. "What the hell is this!" I finally say when I come to my senses. Standing in front of me was a ten foot tall futuristic arch. Mom and dad never minded if I cursed since I'm in high school and practically an adult.<br>"It's a doorway," mom replies. "Doorway to where?" I ask.  
>"A doorway... to a... parallel... universe!" Dad says like he was reading one of his corny Sci-Fi stories.<br>"What the hell do you mean, parallel universe? This is some kinda joke, right?" I ask.  
>"Nope your mother fixed this baby up to see if there are such things as parallel universes," dad said as he patted the equipment on the back. I stare at the huge contraption.<br>"Does it even work?" I ask.  
>"We'll see, won't we?" Dad answered. Then mom turned on that huge thing and right before my eyes that thing started to glow. . .<p>

END OF CHAPTER 1

PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS FOR A NEW CHAPTER I AM OPEN TO DISCUSSION ^. ^

ABOUT THE PIECE:  
>I originally started this and finished this writing on 1018/09 for a school assignment. I was going through old documents and came across my own fan fiction with ideas i used from different anime/manga and a touch of my own creativity. the family base as well as some of the main characters personalities came from Tite Kubo's Bleach the names are originally created by me using a Japanese/English dictionary.(i wish i was fluent in Japanese SADFACE) The gateway to a parallel universe is classic but i think ill take it into a scifi turn... i dont know which way yet XD. when i wrote it i think i was thinking about Danny Phantom or Stargate (something like that) I've love the way Tite Kubo created the character isshin so i wanted a dad similar to his personality also the innocence of ichigo kurosaki but without the orange hair thats how kengo has been developed similar but different. Hanatsu was developed similar to toshiro hitsugya's irritable personality and a bond with kengo like renji is to ichigo... tantan and hatsuratsu are like yuzu and karin but different. now tsuki kimitachi's character was developed similar to Orihime... i dont know where i am going with this currently but i really think it has potential...

THANKS FOR FINISHING MY FIRST FAN FICTION! ^.^

Sincerely,

-Narutogirl2112


End file.
